Moldeable
by Mostii
Summary: La vida es extraña. Nunca nos da lo que queremos, más si hablamos de amor, y con esta historia les vine a contar sobre la horrible o hermosa manera que yo lo descubrí, depende de la sensibilidad de tu alma. Basada en experiencias reales y personales.


_Disclaimer: todos los personajes son de Stephanie Mayer. La trama es absolutamente mía. _

_Las historia esta basada en mi vida personal. _

_Summary: No me enamoré a primera vista -si es que me enamoré-. Fue mucho después que me di cuenta de mis sentimientos y que entendí que yo era de Edward, pero que su corazón ya se lo habían robado otras mujeres, aunque él dijera lo contrarío. _

_Los nombres de las personas están cambiados por nombres de la historia Crepúsculo para proteger su identidad. _

* * *

**Capítulo 1**

**¿Por qué soy tan desdichada?**

Otra reunión familiar más. Últimamente habían habido muchas reuniones familiares. Lo que más odiaba en este mundo era las reuniones familiares, eran aburridas. Lo bueno era mi ahijadita, era una ternurita de bebe. Tenía tres años y parecía una muñeca, siempre cargaba una sonrisa encima. Las viejas que les gustaban el chisme decían que se parecía a mí, pero de mí no tenía nada, ella era como una pequeña figura de porcelana y yo era una muñeca tallada en madera. Sí, esa era una buena comparación. Todos los días después de salir del colegio iba a buscarla al suyo que quedaba más o menos a 20 minutos caminando y 10 en autobús. Normalmente iba en metro, era más barato que el autobús pero me tardaba un poco más en eso de comprar el ticket y llegar de la estación de metro a su colegio. La trataba como su mamá, y lo más irónico es que en realidad no era su madrina, tenía 15 años, la ley no me dejaba serlo, pero era su madrina de confirmación y ella hasta me llamaba "Nina Bella". Era su manera de decir madrina Bella. Me la pasaba en su casa. La mamá de mi ahijada era la hermana de Phill, el esposo de mi mamá. Me había conocido con apenas 3 ó 4 años, y me había agarrado tanto cariño que la bebe al cumplir los dos años opto por ofrecerme el título de madrina, que inmediatamente lo acepté. El problema fue en la iglesia, necesitaba la mayoría de edad para bautizarla. La madrina terminó siendo mi mamá, pero ella sabía que su madrina era yo y no ella. Esa niña me llenaba los días, no pasaba todos los días de la semana en su casa por los deberes. Y por mi mamá y Phil. Yo vivía con mi mamá y su esposo Phil en Phoenix. Mi papá vivía en Forks, bien lejos de aquí. Yo realmente no tenía una muy buena relación con mi papá, él vivía muy lejos y nos vemos como mucho quince días al año. Mis padres se separaron después de yo nacer. Mi mamá no soportaba el pueblo en donde vivía mi papá, ni a su gente, ni a mi propio papá. Se mudó para acá a Phoenix y le ofreció a mi papá mudarse con ella, estando separados, claro. Pero ella estaba dispuesta a hacer ese sacrificio de compartir techo con él para que él no se alejara de mí. Mi papá lo intentó, pero al año mi mamá conoció a Phil y al enterarse mi papá fue tanta la rabia que se volvió a mudar a Forks. Sorprendentemente esto no me había traumado la vida. Mi papá me agradaba, pero por poco tiempo al año. Y es que mi mamá tampoco me agradaba tanto, pero no la tenía encima siempre, porque ella tenía a Phil. Y yo tenía a mi ahijada. No tenía muchos amigos y los que tenía ya me conocían así que ni me invitaban a salir. Una que otras veces aceptaba sus invitaciones y salía un rato, pero la mayoría del tiempo prefería salir con mi ahijadita y su mamá o con mi propia mamá. Era mi diversión diaria, y yo así estaba bien. Aunque me gustaba pasar el tiempo con la prima de Phil, me llevaba siete u ocho años y me sacaba a pasear a diferentes lugares, así como yo trataba a mi ahijada ella me trataba a mí. La quería como una madrina y a veces la llamaba así; la familia de Phil era muy grande, y últimamente se habían efectuado muchos reencuentros. A la mayoría iba por no quedarme sola en la casa o por acompañar a Lilly, mi madrina y la prima de Phil. Era una persona maravillosa. Estaba casada con Jonathan, alto, grande, de músculos gigantes. Trabajaba en una de esas empresas de producción de automóviles, era el gerente del departamento de pintura o algo así. Era un poco feo y no tenía mucho dinero y a mi siempre me pareció poca cosa para Lilly, pero era un imán para los niños, es decir, le agradaba a todos los niños que conocía; Laura, mi ahijada, lo amaba, al igual que todos los bebes de la familia, es que tenía una sonrisa bien simpática y agradable. Punto a su favor; pero igual no me convencía, quizás tenía una muy buena imagen de Lilly, la admiraba. Era todo lo que yo no era, era alta, tenía el toque adecuado de busto, cintura, culo y caderas, sus piernas eran totalmente irresistibles, siempre andaba con un corte o un color de pelo nuevo, ni una cirugía encima, todo al natural; se vestía de cualquier forma, a veces con shorts, otras con pantalones, otras con faldas...pero siempre se veía bien. Pero lo más lindo de ella eran sus ojos, eran color café igual que los míos, pero tenían algo que llamaba la atención, era llamativa, atractiva y extrovertida, pero no por eso era superficial, me sentía un poco identificada con ella porque era de ese tipo de personas que le incomodaban los sitios muy grandes y atestados de gente, pero aun así la invitaban a todos sitios y a todos sitios asistía, por no quedar mal, y a la mayoría me invitaba. A veces iba, a veces no. Recuerdo una vez que, apoyada por mi mamá, fui a una despedida de soltera de una de sus amigas, era mi primera despedida de soltera como "adulta", me sentí bastante incómoda, podrán imaginar a una niña de catorce años en medio de cuarenta mujeres vestidas de manera provocativa gritándole a un hombre desnudo. Fue espantoso, lo bueno fue que Lilly me acompaño, o más bien yo la acompañé porque creo que se sentía tan incómoda como yo. Con ella se podía hablar de cualquier situación, desde porque el click del mouse está inclinado hacia la izquierda hasta el porque ocurrió la primera guerra mundial, estaba llena de cultura, historia y diversión, era muy inteligente. Pero Lilly tenía un problema que la perjudicaba para toda la vida: no podía tener bebes. Había algo mal en su vientre que no le permitía concebir un niño, o una niña. Y ella se resignaba a adoptar, repelía la idea. Para ella, uno no tiene por qué estarle quitando los niños a otras personas, aunque estén abandonados. Yo no estaba muy de acuerdo, pero era su forma de pensar y nadie se la discutía, solo su esposo. Jonathan hasta le había ofrecido el vientre de su mejor amiga-hermana para su bebe, es decir, que un espermatozoide de él y un ovulo de ella en el vientre de su mejor amiga. Lilly había estallado en furia al solo escuchar la idea. Según ella tener un hijo era un proceso natural y una cirugía alteraría la naturaleza. Era su idea de la vida, y en parte tenía razón. El no poder tener hijos la tenía atormentada, no se sentía completa. Decía que para poder tener una buena vida tenías que hacer cinco cosas antes de morir: tener un hijo/a, sembrar un árbol, escribir un libro, amar apasionadamente y visitar veinte países del mundo; le faltaban por cumplir solo dos: el hijo y los países. Pero ella estaba comprometida a cumplirlo, o por lo menos los países, no el hijo. Se sentía anti-natural y anormal y en parte lo era, o su vientre mejor dicho.

Esa noche estaba, como lo habitual, jugando con Laura, la bebe. Estaba en la sala de la casa en la que se estaba realizando la reunión, que era de uno de los tantos familiares de Phil; cuando llego Lilly con su esposo y otros tres hombres. La fiesta era en el patio, pero para llegar al patio había que atravesar toda la sala y desgraciadamente yo estaba en toda la entrada del patio. Lilly y Jonathan me saludaron de primero, uno de los hombres se quedó hablando con uno de los tantos familiares de Phil y otro de los tres me miro durante un buen rato y como si hubiese descubierto algo sonrió y me saludo con un gran abrazo. Inmediatamente le respondí con una actitud defensiva pero le conteste el saludo, no todos los extraños te saludan con tanto cariño. El otro hombre ni me miro. Cuando el abrazo finalizó me pude dar cuenta que el muchacho que me había abrazado no era ningún hombre, me llevaba cuando mucho cinco años.

-¿Cómo estás?- me dijo

Me quede en shock. ¿Desde cuándo un extraño te saluda de esa manera sin siquiera decir su nombre?

-Bien-. Contesté extrañada.

-¿No te acuerdas de mí?

-Mmmm, ¿no...?

-Soy Edward.

-Ah sísí, Edward-no tenía ni idea de quien era este tipo. Estaba loco, o no tan loco porque parece que lo conocía.

Sonrió y se fue al patio con el otro muchacho -que no era ningún hombre, también tendría unos veinte años cuando mucho- y el otro que sí era un hombre. Seguí jugando con Laura. ¿Quién era Edward? No se me hacía para nada conocido, mucho menos su amigo y el otro señor. No los había visto en mi vida, ni a ellos ni a alguien parecido a ellos. ¿Era normal que la gente te saludara así? ¿Será que tenía tanto tiempo sin salir que ya ni sabía cómo saludar a alguien? ¿Era yo la loca? Me entro de repente un dolor de cabeza, necesitaba algo fresco. Agarre a Laura en brazos y fui hasta la cocina de la casa a buscar un poco de agua, le di un poco a Laura y me comunicó que quería refresco. Salí al patio a buscarle el refresco, que estaba del otro lado. Atravesé el patio y sentí a todas las miradas gente de la fiesta sobre mí. Era igual a esa sensación cuando compras unas kotex en un auto mercado, o como cuando quieres acercarte a ver las cajas de condones. Quizás eran ideas mías nada más, pero no pude evitar erguirme y pavonearme con Laura por todo el patio. Que sensación tan incómoda esa de sentirse vigilado. Cada paso lo daba lento, para no tropezarme hasta que por fin llegue a los refrescos, dejé a Laura en el piso y serví el refresco, cuando me di la vuelta Laura había salido corriendo con su mamá. Ese era uno de los momentos en los que la odiaba. Qué vergüenza. La fui a buscar para entregarle el refresco y Paula, su mamá, me dijo que me la llevara de nuevo adentro, que afuera hacía mucho frío y que últimamente había estado un poco débil de los pulmones. La volví a cargar y le entregué el refresco, se tomó un par de sorbos y me dijo "Ñoma" Agarre el refresco y me lo tomé, y con el vaso en una mano y Laura en el otro brazo me devolví a la sala, donde estaba el desastre de los juguetes de Laura. Caminaba lento y cuidadoso, pendiente de cada paso que daba. De nuevo sentí todas las miradas de la gente sobre mí. Paso paso, derecha izquierda, un, dos, un, dos, un dos. Fue tanta mi concentración que la pena no la pasé cayéndome en pleno patio, si no que Laura tuvo que pegarme para reaccionar y darme cuenta que Lilly me llamaba a gritos. Me acerqué a donde estaba ella, estaba rodeada por un grupo de personas, un par de primos de Phil, su esposo y los otros tres muchachos. Ahí estaba Edward, que vergüenza. Cuando llegué, Edward me volvió a sonreír. Le devolví la sonrisa a medias, aun no podía creer que un extraño me tratase así.

-Bella, él es Edward Cullen-. Me presentó Lilly, Edward estiró la mano y yo se la di. Edward Cullen...se me venía algo a la mente, pero rápidamente desaparecía-. Y el Emmett- dijo presentando al otro muchacho. Le di la mano, pero este parecía mucho mayor, era mucho más alto y más ancho también. Los músculos de sus brazos se marcaban por debajo de la camisa, se veía que pasaba por lo menos dos horas al día en el gimnasio, o que tomaba esteroides. No se veía nada amigable.

-Soy Isabella-. Le dije a los dos con una voz que me salió mucho más baja de lo que había intentado.

-Sí, lo sé. Bella Swan- dijo Edward, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. ¿Es que este tipo estaba en la CIA que sabía tanto de mí o qué?

-Bella, ¿No te acuerdas de Edward? -me preguntó Lilly.

-No mucho- conteste honestamente sin poderlo mirar a los ojos.

-Edward, Bella, Edward-. insistió Lilly.

-Nada.

-Bueno, ya te acordaras.

-Seguro que sí.

Como si me leyera la mente, Laura se puso a llorar y pedí permiso para irme. Con una sonrisa me despedí de todos, me di media vuelta y me fui. Pude escuchar que Edward dijo algo, pero no logré distinguir que fue. Le resté importancia y entre a la casa. Después le preguntaría a Lilly quien era el tal "Edward Culsen" o como sea que se llamase el extraño loco. Me puse a pensar, Edward Cullen, en alguna parte había oído ese nombre. El asunto estuvo retumbando en mi cabeza hasta que Laura le dio sueño y fui a dormirla a una de las habitaciones. Le canté canciones, la cargue, la mecí por la habitación y después de una hora de lucha la logré dormir. Me dejo cansada tanto trabajo, así que me acosté a su lado solo para descansar las piernas y los brazos. No pasaron ni tres segundos cuando caí en un sueño tan profundo como el de ella.

* * *

_Disculpen por aparecer tanto por aquí. Quiero recordarles que esta basada en hechos reales, que los personajes no son míos y que espero que la disfruten y les sirva más que como entretenimiento de experiencia. _


End file.
